


Let the Storm Rage On

by orphan_account



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Babysitting, Captain Hook | Killian Jones/Emma Swan Fluff, F/M, Parents Captain Hook | Killian Jones & Emma Swan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-10
Updated: 2015-03-10
Packaged: 2018-03-17 05:14:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3516689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fluffy babysitting drabble. Killian and Emma get snowed in with baby Neal while Mary-Margaret and David are gone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let the Storm Rage On

Emma drifted into consciousness again for what had to be the fifth time that night. As she groaned and dragged her tired body into a sitting position on the bed though her brow furrowed in confusion, the other four times she’d awakened it’d been with a jolt and to Neal’s wails from his crib. Since the freaking Ice Queen of Arendelle or whatever had decided to snow in the entire town, all within a few minutes, and Mary-Margaret and David had been out, Emma and Killian were stuck playing babysitter until they came up with a plan or the storm broke. Now, it was practically silent, with the exception of smooth timbre murmurs coming from the living room. Glancing behind her she noticed that the other half of the bed was empty. Wrapping the comforter around herself for warmth, oh yeah, the power went out about two hours ago too, slowly, she rose from her spot to investigate. Her woolen-sock-covered feet descended the stairs halfway before she allowed herself to peer over the railing at the soft glow from one of Mary-Margaret’s scented candles they’d found. On the couch sat the infamous Captain Hook snuggled up in nest of blankets, and sitting cross-legged so that he could balance Henry’s story book and cradle her baby brother. Emma had to bite her lip to keep herself from “awww-ing” because Emma Swan does _not “awww”_. As quietly as she could she padded down the remaining steps so that she stood a feet behind the couch. Now she could hear him.

“ _Prince Charles and Princess Leia were announced to all those attending the grand ball-_ Now remember little lad, _I’m_ actually ‘Prince Charles’ and _your sister_ is in fact ‘Princess Leia’.” Killian interrupted his own storytelling and addressed the young prince falling asleep in his arms.

Neal made some drowsy burbling, Killian all the while listening intently.

“Aye, she’s a real princess in reality too. I, however, am a pirate, rather different than a prince.” He answered the child’s nonsensical noises.

Neal hummed sleepily, his tiny lids fluttering closed. Killian’s gaze lingered on the babe’s face a minute longer before he turned back to the book and continued telling the story. Emma listened earnestly as he described the ball, the grand room in which it was held, their dance together. She found herself moving forward until she was directly behind him and then wrapping her arms around his shoulders, her head coming to rest in the crook of his neck. He stopped in his narrations.

“I had the strangest feeling I was being watched.” He teased.

“Mhm.” Emma glanced down at Neal’s pleasantly dozing form. “You didn’t wake me.” She stated.

“That was kind of the point, love, figured you’d need your rest.” Killian quietly shut the book and put it to the side.

Emma unwrapped one of her arms from around him and gently stroked the fuzzy hairs on top of Neal’s head. “You’re good with him.”

“All I have to do is talk about you, love. He’s barely been here a month and already he adores, can’t say I’m surprised.”

A smile accompanied the blush that crept onto Emma’s face at his words. “I think he also just wants to spend time with you, he looks up to you too.”

“Hmm, Dave might not be completely alright with that. Losing his firstborn to the influence of a pirate and now the youngest as well?”

Emma snorted. “Don’t forget his grandson too; hopefully he won’t try to bring Neal back to ‘his side’ by teaching him how to drive.”

Killian grinned. Emma hugged both arms around his shoulders once more and snuggled herself deeper into him, as well as she could from behind the couch.

“Come back to bed, I think he’s asleep.” She whispered.

There was a pause, she turned her head to face him and saw him staring at Neal’s peaceful face. The look in his eyes was loving and almost, wistful. _He wants one._  Emma turned back and looked at her baby brother fast asleep in her pirate’s arms. In the quiet recesses of her mind she found herself admitting, _I want one._ Facing Killian again she found him now looking at her, a small genuine smile spread across her lips, and just like he always had and would he read her perfectly. _Not today, but maybe someday._

“Let’s go to bed, Swan.”

**Author's Note:**

> I know a lot of “babysitting” drabbles have been done, but I wanted to try my own take. This one takes place around the once speculated “eternal winter” Elsa might have set off on Storybrooke in Season 4. I hope you all like it. Thank you for reading!


End file.
